


First Class

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	First Class

Title: First Class   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Political Animals and its characters are the property Berlanti Productions, Lawrence Mark Productions, Warner Horizon Television and USA Network. No infringement intended.   
Fandom: Political Animals   
Pairing: Elaine Barrish / Susan Berg   
Rating: PG-13      
Word Count: 833   
AN: Written for [](http://lazysunday30.livejournal.com/profile)[**lazysunday30**](http://lazysunday30.livejournal.com/) , best wishes for a Happy Birthday my dear!

 

 

 

You swore, never again. 

The first time, you could blame on your break up with your asshole boyfriend. It was exciting and naughty and meant nothing, but it eased the ache, just a little.

The second time, you could blame on the wine. It was hot and messy and you knew it was a mistake the minute your lips touched, but you couldn’t stop it once you began. And you reached out, but  Douglas was already gone, already spinning it, denying it, making it meaningless. 

This time is different; at least, that’s what you tell yourself. There is nothing and no one to blame this time, no one but yourself. And if this is a mistake then you are gladly going to make it, eyes wide open and desperately wanting it.

Wanting her.

The argument had been brief, but intense, as your interactions with her always seem to be. This time though you had pushed her limits, but you were right and she knew it. Her eyes flashed and you both stood in anger, you were sure she was going to kick you out of her private office on the plane. Instead she stood glaring at you, her eyes sliding down your body and back up again, the desire plain in her eyes. You couldn’t help the shiver of awareness that ran down your back, and you waited to see what she would do.

You don’t have to wait long, your eyes widening as you watch Elaine’s hand move, reaching out to you, her fingers touching your flesh, cupping your cheek before sliding along your skin. She is gently claiming you, as if approaching a wild animal and your breath hitches as you realize that she wants you as much as you want her. She is very aware of what is happening and not sweeping this under the rug. Her eyes lock with yours, studying you, looking for something deep inside. You stand stock still, and pray she finds it there, whatever she’s looking for.

Something seems to shift and her eyes soften, her breath is a soft exhale against your flushed skin. Time slows, infinity counted in scant heartbeats as you stare into her eyes, lost there. And then the plane lurches slightly, nothing serious just normal turbulence, but it makes you stumble into her arms. You curse softly and mentally bless the flying gods, as her arms tighten around you, catching you and pulling you closer still.

She smells of peppermint tea and something all Elaine, and before you know it, your eyes are fluttering shut as her lips capture yours. The passion washes over you in a wave and you moan softly. Her fingers slide into your hair, holding you right where she wants you, and you respond to her, giving as good as you get.

You break apart, lips a scant distance apart, your eyes searching hers as you both try to catch your breath. Her eyes narrow and you wonder just what is going on in that amazing mind of hers. Elaine sighs softly, and your heart sinks for a moment. 

Is reality sinking in so soon?

Elaine moves reluctantly from your arms, and leans over and hits the intercom button, her eyes never leaving yours. 

“ Douglas , be a dear and make sure I’m not disturbed, for the next hour or so please. Thank you.” Elaine said, disconnecting the link before her son could respond, her lips quirking up into a smirk as you slowly smile back. 

You like the way the woman thinks.

You step over to the door and flick the compartment lock closed. You turn back to face Elaine again, and swallow hard at the heated look levelled at you. As if she is about to devour you. This is going to happen and you sure as hell don’t want anyone walking in. You don’t care so much about yourself; rather it’s her you are worried about, she doesn’t need something like this splashed across the news wire later today. Or ever if you have anything to say about it.

Your life is about to get very complicated. So what else is new?

“Come here,” Elaine smiles at you, as she leans back against the small table behind her and waits for you. Sunlight from the small square plane windows shines behind her, and she seems to have a glow about her. She is beautiful like this and you almost forget to breathe.

You take a step and then another, your eyes never leaving hers. And in that instant you can see forever there. 

Next time you do this, you know deep inside that it is going to be on Air Force One, and you can’t wait. Elaine pulls at the soft material of your blouse, tugging the tails from your black pants, before long fingers finally find your taut stomach muscles underneath. You both sigh at the contact and the dance begins.

You’re beginning to really enjoy the perks of flying first class...   
  



End file.
